


Of ghosts, coffee and eyes that tell it all

by PurpleMockingbird



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy Ending, Head canon for 1x83 or 1x84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMockingbird/pseuds/PurpleMockingbird
Summary: This is my head canon for the next episode (1x93) or the one after (1x94).Val drives by the park, on her way home from the medium (bruja) Barbara, where she was finally able to let Sergio and Lucho go (bye felicia). She sees Juliana walk down the street and kind of has to remember how to talk again.Fluffy ending up ahead!





	Of ghosts, coffee and eyes that tell it all

Valentina was sitting in the back of the car, with Alirio lightly humming to a song on the radio. She had asked him to take a longer route home – one that would take her along the park where Juliana used to always sell her lottery tickets.

Her visit to the medium had left Valentina in a fog of sorts – disoriented. While for the first time she was feeling less guilty about Lucho, her heart felt heavy about what the medium had said about her father. The interaction with the medium replayed in her mind over and over again.

When she and Sergio had arrived at the medium Barabaras house, the first interactions between them and her were quite weird, with the medium seeming more surprised that suitable to see new customers appear.   
Shouldn’t she have figured customers would come by if she advertised her services online?   
Sergio hadn’t noticed or minded, he was so intent on reconciliation with Lucho.

After her initial comic shock, the medium had sat them down across from her and after a few questions about Lucho, she reached out to his soul for a few minutes.

That was the moment when Valentina decided, if something meaningful came from the medium reaching out to Lucho, she would ask this woman to contact her father too. 

After they waited, the medium had told them that Lucho seemed happy, and in peace, that he said he was now wiser than he would have ever been in his life, which made both Sergio and Val laugh and teary eyed at the same time. Barbara recounted a happy memory, Luchos soul had told her about the three of them and Sergio did something between crying and laughing, hugging Val from the side. Val had felt such an immense amount of relief, she had to close her eyes and her tears too started falling unwillingly. 

When she then asked Barbara about her father, the medium had seemed hesitant and told her she usually didn’t contact two people for one person in one day, but this had seemed more like an excuse than anything else to Val. Val felt her anger rise. Shouldn’t this woman just want her money? What was the problem? What could be more important than reuniting a daughter with her lost father?!

Val had said something along those lines and it apparently sounded distressed enough for her to see compassion in the womans eyes rise. The medium grew thoughtful for a moment, and then had told her that her fathers soul wasn’t in the same plane as Luchos. When the medium saw the confusion and fear rising in Valentinas eyes she was quick to reassure her that there were many different ways, souls would go from the earth to the place Luchos soul was at now, but that they would all eventually move there.

In a weird turn of events and all of the sudden the medium had hurried to her and Sergios side and almost forcefully lead them out of the house, ensuring Val that she would try to contact her fathers soul – wherever it was – when the time was right. She also said that they should leave now, immediately unless they wanted to be late. Val had been left with nothing more than a bitter taste of disappointment in her mouth and a puzzled look on her face because she was actually going nowhere but home after this so she couldn’t be late for anything. 

Sergio had looked at her with kind eyes and offered to ride home with her, to talk this experience through but Val had wrapped her arms around herself and told him no. She had let Sergio back into her life because it made her feel like she was actually making amends with Lucho, like a random way to simultaneously punish and soothe herself about Luchos death. 

Now that she was feeling better about Lucho, she couldn’t think of a worse idea than having Sergio around while she was struggling to make sense of what the medium said about her father.

The mediums words rang in her ears “leave now, immediately” and something pushed her to brush Sergio off with a quick “thanks though” and jump into the back of the car. Then, because she didn’t want to give into the mediums weird warning of “being late” any more, she had told Alirio to take the long route home, along the park.

Her circle of thoughts was interrupted when she saw the familiar green of the park in front of her. For a second, she asked herself why she would even want to take this route. She wasn’t very hopeful that she would see Juliana here and her heavy heart grew just a little heavier with the beautiful memories of this place, that were now tainted with sadness.

She couldn’t help but turn all her attention on the little roads in the park though – scanning every face for the familiar features of Juliana. Her inner hopeful child prevailed, just like it had only an hour ago when she had asked the medium to contact her father.

She was craning her head to get a better look at a woman, who was partly hidden behind a tree when Alirio stopped at a red light.  
His hesitant voice reached her “Miss Valentina, is that not your friend? The one you were looking for this morning?”. 

Valentina swiveled around just in time to see Juliana cross the road at the traffic light a few cars in front of her.

For a second all she could do was make a demanding noise, until she found her words, while simultaneously reaching for the door “You have to let me out here! I want to get out here!”. They were still standing because the traffic light was red, so she just jumped out of the car, not waiting for Alirio to respond. Just as she got past the few cars in front of them, ready to cross the road to follow Juls, the signal of the traffic light changed again, and the cars started driving down the road. 

Val could see Juliana on the other side of the pretty big road, about to turn a corner. Val was moving back and forth waiting for the lights to change again with her hand on her head and a gnawing need to catch up to Juliana – like if she didn’t reach her now she would never know where she was going or how to reach her ever again. Her mind was in that frenzy, when she finally realized that she did have voice! She immediately called out “Juliana” which came out much softer and not strong at all with the noise of the cars threatening to drown it out.

On the other side of the street Juliana came to an abrupt halt and after a few breathless seconds for Valentina, Juls shook her head as if she thought she had imagined something and started to move again. But Val, finally having found her voice, called her again and Juliana stopped, now turning around and looking at Val from across the street. 

A beautiful smile stretched across Julianas face when she realized by whom she was being called and she immediately started making her way across the street, timing her speed to get across the road with cars driving by.

Valentina waited for her on the other side of the road and then practically slammed into her, as soon as she stepped foot on the sidewalk.  
Juliana made a surprised but happy sound and her smile stretched even wider when she put her arms around Valentina who was already clinging to her.

“I thought for second you wouldn’t see me” mumbled Valentina into their hug. Her voice sounded a little distressed, so Juliana pulled her head back a little, to look at Val with worry evident in her eyes. When Valentina met her gaze, she realized how weird that must have sounded to Juliana and she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m sorry. I was just so glad to see you.” She grew more serious again as she said “I wasn’t sure whether you would stay much longer in the city, now that you aren’t living at Chivis anymore. It kind of felt like my only chance to see you again.”

At that Juliana looked at her with a whole world of love and humor in her eyes “You know you have my number, right?” She smiled at her and Vals face lit up, the relief of having Juliana close finally kicking in, and she started laughing wholeheartedly now. Right – phone – call – Juls! Why hadn’t she thought of that?!

She hid her face a little behind her face still laughing a little “Right, my brain kind went full on monkey brain there.” And then Juliana laughed with her. That beautiful, uninhibited laugh that Valentina had strived to elicit as often as possible from the moment they had met. That laugh that had been the only reason she had gotten out of bed at some days. That laugh that she had missed so dearly!

She couldn’t help but take Julianas hand, craving the connection that had given her so much joy and stability before.

The surprise in Julianas eyes was evident but Valentina could also see a tiny flicker of hope there and she realized that for Juliana it wasn’t obvious that Valentina had missed her so dearly during the past few days.

“I went to a medium today – to talk to my dad” Valentina said in as nonchalantly as possible. Juliana immediately took Vals second hand and with pure care and interest in her voice Juliana asked her how it went.

The mediums words were still heavy on Vals heart but simultaneously she was elated to see Juliana, to be close to her, to feel how much Juliana actually cared for her. She wanted to talk to her about this, but not on the side of the road.   
Just like the first time Val had jumped out of her car at this park because she saw Juls, she now looked at her and said “Vamos por un cafe?”. 

Juliana must have remembered that day as well because her eyes now shone with affection and good memories as she smiled and said “I don’t have to sell any lottery tickets now, so sure.” and after a short second she added “not that that has ever stopped me from going with you wherever you want.”

Juliana had let go of one of Valentinas hands and turned to move into the direction of their usual coffee-spot, when she felt Valentina pull her back, now closer to her than before and she was lost looking into the bluest, most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.   
They just looked at eachother, Juls eyes saying everything that was left unsaid before – they spoke of nothing but love and affection – and Valentina tugged her just a little closer, finally eliminating the space between them with a soft, and hopeful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to tell me how you liked it, you can find me at imhereforthetvshows.tumblr.com or just in the comments here.


End file.
